Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to the use of orthopedic fixation devices and devices for installing the same, and in particular, to intramedullary fixation devices and guides for facilitating installation and fixation of the same within the distal radius.
Description of Related Art
Long bone fractures are fairly common in the elderly population, often due to the onset of osteoporosis. Long bone fractures may be reduced by the use of assorted conventional bone plates. For example, a bone plate may be attached to the outside surface of two adjacent fragments of a long bone and then secured by inserting bone screws through openings in the bone plate. Problems may arise with such bone plates, however, in that the soft tissues covering the bone plates may become irritated by passage or movement over the bone plates.
An alternative to bone plates are intramedullary nails or rods that extend through a medullary canal defined within the fractured long bone. The nails or rods are typically fastened to the fractured portions of the long bones with bone screws. The nails or rods are placed into the medullary canal by insertion through a hole which is drilled into one end of the long bone. For instance, to reduce a fractured femur with an intramedullary rod or nail, a hole is drilled through the articular cartilage between the condyles to provide access for the rod. Because the intramedullary nails or rods are contained within the medullary canal, they avoid the problems with soft tissue associated with plates. However, insertion of these rods through holes in the ends of the longs bones requires damaging the articular cartilage on the ends of the long bones.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,527,775 to Warburton (“the '775 patent”), which is hereby incorporated herein in its entirety by reference, describes an intramedullary fixation device used to reduce a distal fracture of the radius. As shown in FIG. 3A of the '775 patent, the intramedullary fixation device 25 includes an elongated axially extending rod 26 with a distal portion 27 and a proximal portion 28. The fixation device also includes a distal fixation member 30 and proximal fixation members 35. The distal fixation member extends through the distal portion of the rod and into a distal fracture fragment 18. The proximal fixation members extend through the proximal portion of the rod and the portion of the radius proximal the fracture line.
Furthermore, the '775 patent discloses an insertion guide device 150 for guiding fixation members 35a, 35b into proximal fixation apertures 25a1, 25a2. The insertion guide device includes visual indicia 153, 155 that function as drill guides that align with the fixation apertures 25a1, 25a2. The insertion guide 150 attaches to a distal end portion 27 of the rod 26 and includes an axially extending arm residing external of the body. In addition, the insertion guide 150 is attached to the rod 26 prior to inserting the rod within the medullary canal.
Although the '775 patent discloses an insertion guide device for facilitating placement of the rod within the medullary canal, it would be advantageous to provide a guide assembly that facilitates easier placement of a fixation member within a radius. It would also be advantageous to provide a guide assembly that is capable of being easily assembled and disassembled and that provides a surgeon with more effective techniques for implanting a fixation member within a radius of a variety of patients.